The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by CreepaMonTraina
Summary: How did the old animatronics feel about being scrapped? What did they think of the toy animatronics? This tells the story of the discarding of the old animatronics and the fight between the two versions. Sorry for it being so short, I am kind of new to this.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to the Pizzeria!

Freddy opened his eyes. His memory of what had happened for the last few days was incredibly fuzzy. He surveyed the area that was normally chock-full of children and adults alike. But to his surprise, the entire dining area was empty! He cast a quick glance at a clock. The clock read that it was 3:30. His eyes widened with surprise. The restaurant was rarely ever closed. Had he missed something?

The spirit that had been long trapped inside of each robot allowed them to freely think and feel, and all Freddy felt was total confusion. Why was the pizzeria empty? Looking around more, he noticed a large majority of the establishment's furnishings were gone, too.

He reached behind him and shook Bonnie and Chica awake. "What is it?" asked Chica.

"Something's not right," He replied.

Both looked at him in confusion before he moved aside, and they got a good look at what he had seen when he awakened. Just then, all three spotted staff members leaving backstage, carrying various parts with them as they left. "What's happening?" Bonnie asked.

The three staff members returned, this time taking all three off stage. A fourth went to Pirate Cove. They stayed perfectly still, though all wanted to break free of their grasps as they were carried out.

Freddy and the others, including Foxy, now found themselves in a dining area of a different building. "Me mateys, what be going on?" Foxy asked in a disoriented voice.

"I have no idea," Freddy replied.

Chica looked around. "I think we're in a new restaurant," she said.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of chuckling. They turned to face a stage with animatronics that looked a lot like them. "Woah," said Bonnie.

All of the animatronics onstage bore smug expressions as they looked down at the old bots. "Are you the Parts and Service robots? We've heard SO much about you," scoffed the bear.

"And who are you?" asked Freddy, slight annoyance in this poser's attitude.

"We are the NEW animatronics, far better than you ever were," he snickered.

By now Bonnie was losing it. He stood in place, snarling and balling and unballing his fists. "Better than we ever were! The nerve of you!"

He lunged for the performers. Foxy, who was standing closest to him, grabbed hold of his right arm. He planted his feet, and pulled backwards. With strong arms. He had managed to prevent his attack. Bonnie grunted in frustration as he tried to wriggle out of Foxy's iron grip. Suddenly, the snapping of metal and crackle of electricity became audible as Bonnie's right arm slowly began to come off.

Chica gasped and pointed. Foxy saw this and glanced to his friend's arm. His eyes had been clenched shut in an effort to keep him back. His eyes widened as he saw what he was doing. Before he could react, he fell back, taking Bonnie's arm with him.


	2. Chapter 2- The Guilt

Bonnie was sprawled out on the show stage floor. He dizzily looked up as Toy Freddy towered over him, grinning wildly. "Bring it on, fatty," Bonnie snarled fearlessly.

"Fatty?"

"Yeah. Bring it on. Unless you are a coward," Bonnie sneered.

Toy Freddy placed his foot on Bonnie's chest. He reached out and grabbed Bonnie by the cheeks. The animatronics behind him snickered at Bonnie's plight. Chica rushed towards Foxy to help him up, constantly looking behind her, afraid for her friend.

Now with a tight hold on his face, he slowly started to pull. Despite being a "fatty", as Bonnie called him, he was actually quite strong. Slowly, he pulled of Bonnie's face, taking the eyes of the endoskeleton with him, leaving two little red lights, that slowly blinked out. Chica screamed. Freddy yelled and rushed the stage.

A quick punch in the stomach from Toy Bonnie was enough to send the surprised bear back to the floor. "See," said Toy Freddy. "You break the rules, we break you!"

Freddy's eyes blinked open as the world slowly began to focus into view. He found himself in a room illuminated by a single light, and it was full of boxes, overflowing with animatronic parts. "Freddy?"

He turned his head to look for who said that, and saw Chica. She stood quietly, as if she had been waiting for a while. "C-chica?"

"What happened to me, Chica?"

"You've been out cold for a while. Foxy and I brought you and Bonnie here."

"Why?"

"When that bunny guy punched you, you hit your head on the floor and got knocked out."

Freddy looked around for Foxy and Bonnie. He wanted to make sure that they were okay. If the animatronic harboring the spirit broke, the spirit would have nowhere to go. He saw Bonnie slumped against a wall. He sighed with relief, but the two lights that signaled he was on were still dark.

"Where's Foxy?" he asked.

"Over there," she said sadly.

Freddy squinted hard but could not see him anywhere. "He's hiding," replied Chica.

Meanwhile, Foxy was in a far corner of the room, out of view. He was sifting through the parts, pretending to be interested in the machinery. However, his soul was weighed by guilt. He had torn off Bonnie's arm. It was his fault this had happened to him. "Why do I always create a disaster wherever I go?" He mumbled to himself.

Chica quietly approached Foxy. She put her hand on his back. "Hey," she said.

"Foxy, what's the matter? Freddy is awake now. Isn't that great?"

Foxy sighed. He didn't want to look at Chica. He didn't want her to see his face. If he could have cried, he would have.


	3. Chapter 3- Those On Our Side

"Foxy, please," begged Chica.

"Please tell me what's wrong,"

Foxy whirled around, looking straight at her. "It's my fault Bonnie has been wrecked by that stupid bear!"

Chica was stunned by his reply. "No it's not. You did the best you could to stop him," she said softly.

Foxy put his head back down. Chica wished she could do something for him, but Foxy had always been told he was at fault. Like the bite of '87. She stroked his back. "Please don't be like this,"

"-Foxy?"

Both looked to the entrance to the center room of Parts and Service. There they saw Bonnie, standing in the doorway. His legs quivered, as if they could not support him very well. He slowly shuffled to where they were, and then kneeled by Foxy. "I heard what you guys were saying,"

He continued. "It really isn't your fault, Foxy. I let my anger get the best of me. I deserve to have my arm gone. My face? Not so much." He let out a soft chuckle.

"The point is, not every bad thing is your fault. No matter how much people blame you about just one thing."

Foxy slowly stood up. Chica grabbed the two by the shoulders and forced all three of them into a group hug. They returned to the main room, where Freddy was. For the next few hours, they chatted about their plans for revenge and how they would get out, because the Parts and Service room was locked tightly to prevent kids from getting in.

In the middle of a conversation, the door slowly creaked open. The light was not bright enough to see who was standing in the doorway, however, their silhouettes were vsisble. The one on the left was a tall, thin person. The one standing on the right was a short, chubby person who appeared to be carrying a couple things.

They stepped into the light. They were revealed to be a black, skinny puppet with long fingers and a white mask, and a little boy, wearing a red-and-blue striped shirt and hat. You probably know them as Balloon Boy and the Puppet.

"Hello," said Balloon Boy.

"Erm… Hi?" said Chica.

"We know you guys can't eat, but we brought pizza," said the Puppet.

"Well, we appreciate the gesture," said Freddy.

"We also thought you might need some company," said Balloon Boy, happily.

They chatted about the new pizzeria and about the "better" animatronics.

"The Toy animatronics? Oh, yeah. We know them. A little too well," stated the Puppet.

"Bunch of jerks," muttered Balloon Boy under his breath.

"Which is why we decided to help you guys! It must be awful, being replaced like that," said the Puppet.

The four robots glanced at each other. These guys seemed so alive. A little…too alive.


	4. Chapter 4- The Cold Truth

_Disclaimer! I am aware five nights at freddy's 2 is a prequel. I am writing this story as if it was a sequel. Thank you!_

After Balloon Boy and the Puppet had left, the animatronics turned to face each other. "Something about them seems… weird," said Freddy.

"Is there anything we can remember about people like them?"

Everyone exhausted their memories, until Foxy had an idea. He got up and walked to where he had been sitting earlier. He sifted through the tower of boxes, until he uncovered it. The Golden Freddy suit.

He shuddered as he lifted it out of the parts. So many bad memories were related to that suit. _Maybe,_ he thought, _I could find some clues in here. Killers are very slick._ Reaching in the head, he pulled out four wadded up pieces of paper.

Foxy returned to the main portion of the Parts and Service room. "Where were you?" asked Chica.

He said nothing but handed her one of the now uncrumpled paper wads. "Two children go missing at local pizzeria," she said softly.

"This was before the five children went missin', lass." Foxy replied.

"So, you're saying…"

"Aye,"

There was a moment of silence in the room. Until Bonnie spoke up. "Should we ask them about it?" he asked.

"Dunno." Replied Chica.

"I really don't think we should." Said Freddy. "We never liked talking about… the incident,"

"It might not even be them," he added.

"I'll go find them," said Chica.

Everyone looked at her, as bug-eyed as any animatronic could be. "I'll be fine," she said, and without another word, strolled out the door.

Chica wandered through the dining area, carefully avoiding being in the line of sight of the Toys. She exited the dining area, and entered the Game Area. There she saw Balloon Boy, standing in the corner of the room. She quietly went up to him. She had to thank Foxy for picking the lock, or else she would have never gotten this far.

"Balloon Boy," she whispered, catching his attention.

"Ch-Chica?!" he said in a low voice.

"Yeah, it's me,"

"What are you doing here?"

"There was something we needed to ask you and your friend,"

"Please! You have to get out of here!" he begged.

"But, we need to-"

"Is there a problem here, sugars?" said a voice from the far end of the room.

Balloon Boy gulped as Chica turned to face the voice's owner.


	5. Chapter 5- They Have Gone Too Far

As Chica turned she saw a pink-and-white fox standing in the doorway. "T-Toy Foxy," stammered Balloon Boy nervously. "I swear, I can explain,"

"You sure as heck better, sugar," said Toy Foxy, getting incredibly close to Chica.

"But first, WHO are you, hun?"she said, turning to Chica.

"I-I'm Ch-Chica," Chica stammered.

Toy Foxy tittered with laughter. "Aw, hun, I've seen Chica, and she sure ain't you,"

Chica couldn't help but feel angry at this remark. "I'm the original Chica! Are you the replacement Foxy? Wow, I feel lucky. At least my clone actually tried to look like me," she snorted, and could not help puffing out her chest. She usually wasn't this good at comebacks.

Toy Foxy's eyes flashed with anger. "Oh, you think that's funny, hun? I really wanted to like you. But, I guess all you old animatronics are all the same. How funny do you think** this** is!"

Without warning, she reached inside Chica's mouth with one hand, and grabbed her lower jaw with the other. Chica screeched and tried to pull away, but it was useless. With one quick movement, she widened and detached both her lower endoskeleton and costume jaw all at once.

As Chica slowly began to fade out of "conscious", Toy Foxy reached down to rip off her eyelids. "You know what...?" she smirked. "You look better that way,"

Chica awoke again in the Parts and Service room. She looked around. Everything was still blurry. As everything faded back into view, she saw Foxy, sitting by her patiently, stroking her head. "F-o-x-y?" she wheezed.

She remembered her detached jaw and realized how hard it was to talk like this. Foxy noticed and looked down. "Lass… are ye… alright?"

Chica shook her head, wanting to avoid talking. He sighed with relief. "Mateys!" He called to the other robots. "She be alright!"

"That's good news!" Freddy called.

It seemed that the second Foxy knew Chica was alright, his relief melted into rage. "This is too much, too much pain," he growled.

He stood up. "I need revenge,"

Bonnie sprang up, at least, the best he could. "Foxy, NO!" he cried. Don't make the same stupid mistakes that I did! Just look at me!"

However, his cries were falling upon deaf ears. Foxy walked to the door, when Chica yelled out. "S-stop H-him!"

Freddy acted instantly, tackling Foxy and rolling him to the floor. "FOXY, NO! REVENGE ISN'T THE ANSWER RIGHT NOW!" They wrestled on the floor for a bit, until Freddy was thrown off. He slid to the floor, stunned and unable to do anything.

Foxy rushed out the door, running out before anyone could do anything more to stop him.


	6. Chapter 6- Revenge Gone Wrong

Foxy rushed into the dining area, only to slam into something. He looked up to see Toy Freddy looming over him. "Now, what do we have here?" he smirked.

Foxy immediately sprang to his feet and punched Toy Freddy in the face. Stunned, the bear flew back. He ran back to Foxy. Foxy lunged once again. This time, he was prepared for their attacks. Suddenly, he was hit from behind and fell to the floor.

"Thank you, Toy Bonnie," said Toy Freddy, seeing the blue bunny as Foxy fell to the floor.

"Well, sir, we can't just have these rebels wandering around. Opening day is tomorrow," he replied.

"Shall we?" asked Toy Freddy.

Toy Bonnie nodded, as he carefully picked up Foxy.

Foxy awoke in the restrooms, or at least he assumed they were. As he looked around, he saw the dark figure of another fox, pacing. Foxy tried to stand up, but his arms were tied against his back, so he couldn't help himself up. "Who are ye?" Foxy called into the darkness, struggling against his bindings.

"Well howdy, sugar," said the other fox.

It came out of the darkness, revealing to be pink and white. Foxy remembered Balloon Boy telling him who had attacked Chica when he had brought her to them. "Tell me who ye are!" he yelled.

"You can call me Toy Foxy," she replied.

"Why am I here?"

"Don't you get it, hun? You're here because of your actions. Didn't you hear what Freddy said when he finished up with mister rabbit the first time you met?"

Foxy thought hard. Then he remembered Toy Freddy saying something before they had fled to Parts and Service. "You break the rules, we break you!" The phrase was now lodged in his mind as Toy Foxy leaned in closely. "Something tells me you do," she chirped.

He nodded slowly. "Good," she said, smirking.

With a quick motion, she swept her arm down, taking the "fur" off of Foxy's right ear. Foxy suddenly found that his arms could move freely. He used his arms to propel himself off the ground, clawing her in the face, luckily knocking out her right eye. "Balloon Boy, you traitor!" she screamed.

Foxy turned around to see Balloon Boy holding the ropes that had once bounded him. "If I were you, I'd turn around," he said to Toy Foxy.

She did so, but before she could react, the Puppet lunged out of the darkness, landing upon her. "Now's your chance! He called. "Get out of here!"

Foxy did not want to leave his rescuers behind, but he did as he was told, and turned tail and ran.


	7. Chapter 7- The Damage

_Hi, guys! Creep here! I just wanted to leave a little message for you guys. I want to thank you all for your support. I said part 7 would be out on Sunday, but I have a little treat for all you fans instead. Part 7 is out early!_

Foxy burst through the door to Parts and Service, not bothering to close it behind him, as he collapsed on his knees. Freddy came to him, and helped him over to where everyone was. "What the heck happened to you?!" he asked.

Foxy explained what had happened to the group. "I have to say this, I had it coming," Foxy admitted.

Everyone nodded as Freddy stood up. "These Toys… are tyrants. They are way stronger than they seem, I can say that much,"

"We have to think of some way to overthrow them. Right, guys?" asked Bonnie.

"I think not," said a voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see Toy Chica standing in the doorway. "Maybe you should consider closing the door before you have conversations like that. I'll tell the others to keep a closer eye on you," she chuckled.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here. I came to give you jerks something," she said, tossing something into the center of the room and leaving, slamming the door shut.

What she had thrown into the room appeared to be an endoskeleton, ripped right out of its costume, but it was all twisted and mangled. Everyone gathered around it. Was it some sort of message to them?

"G-guys?" said the endoskeleton in a warped voice.

"Who are you?" asked Chica.

"I'm Balloon Boy, don't you recognize my voice?" it replied.

"No, not really. What did they do to you?" demanded Bonnie.

"Well, after Foxy left, Puppet jumped off of Toy Foxy and made a break for it. I tried to run, too, but I was way slower. She caught me and… well, I guess you know the rest," he said sadly.

"Wow, they are really serious when they say they'll break you. You're basically one of them, and Toy Foxy didn't even hesitate to annihilate you," remarked Freddy.

"I can help fix ye," said Foxy. "I should do whatever I can to show me thanks. I'll go out to find you costume, wherever it is," he said, stealthily leaving.

"Now we have to get them back," snarled Bonnie.

"Now Bonnie," said Freddy. "Let's not go losing our heads over this. We need to have a plan first."


	8. Chapter 8- The Plan

Everyone was busy in Parts and Service. The Puppet had even stopped by to help repair Balloon Boy and share some of his ideas. He had brought some crayons and paper from Kid's Cove so they could write out their plans.

"It might just be a wise idea to have an all-out attack," said Bonnie. "We are slightly larger and heavier than most of them,"

"Good idea, but that could leave us very vulnerable to surprise attacks. We should be carrying those surprise attacks out," remarked Freddy.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea," agreed the Puppet.

"Someone will have to know what is happening around the restaurant, though," said Chica.

"And have contact with all the others," she added.

"I know!" cried Foxy. "We could get into the security room. Someone could watch through the cameras. I'm pretty sure that they would have walkie-talkies there, too,"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Later that day, everyone took separate ways to the security office to avoid being seen by the Toy Animatronics. When they all met up, they gathered around a map of the pizzeria to decide where each of them should hide.

That night, since the place wasn't open, there was no security guard in the office, so Chica had no problem entering. She sat down at the desk and flipped up the monitor, having the map to her side so she could remember everyone's locations.

She had decided to stay behind, as her large jaw was very easy to see coming. She first went to the show stage. She took a mental note that their free-roaming mode would activate soon, and got ready to signal some of her friends.

Bonnie hid beneath a table in the dining area. There he stayed until his radio crackled. "I think Toy Bonnie will move soon. Move to Party Room 2!" came the voice of Chica over the radio feedback.

As he waited in Party Room 2, Toy Bonnie slowly wandered in. Bonnie waited until he had walked over to a table. This was when he attacked. He put one of his legs around Toy Bonnie's legs, and used his only hand to cover his mouth.

In a swift motion, he reached down to the panel on his back and ripped it open. A small dial was inside, he pressed a twisted it, and a number displayed on his back decreased. His eyes closed as a system restart began. "I hope that worked," said Bonnie, admiring his work.

Throughout the joint, the animatronics managed to repeat this process with their Toy counterparts, Balloon Boy and the Puppet helping when needed. All had managed to pull this off… except for Freddy.


	9. Chapter 9- The Dream

Freddy tried his best to sneakily approach Toy Freddy from behind. However, he was far smarter than the other Toys, and spun around to face his counterpart. In a frantic panic, Freddy attempted to grasp the panel on the back. However, he failed.

Toy Freddy was on top of him now, punching him in several places, like his arms and face. The Puppet sprang on him, and tried his best to pull him off, but it resulted in him getting thrown off and smashed into a wall.

Suddenly, Toy Freddy's eyes closed and he fell on Freddy. He effortlessly managed to get out from beneath him as he rose from the ground. He looked at his back, only to see in ripped open, and the number dialed to zero.

He turned to see Balloon Boy standing there, beaming proudly at his handiwork. "Thanks, little buddy," said Freddy with a smile, patting Balloon Boy on the head.

Balloon Boy had never had that much affection (he lived a very lonely life) since… his big brother. His heart sank as he remembered him, only to shake the horrible thought away.

Everyone returned to Parts and Service to celebrate their victory. Hopefully, the other animatronics would now be too ignorant to notice them.

Later that night, Balloon Boy shut down for the night, hoping to still forget what had crossed his mind earlier and just get some rest.

"Hey pal," said a distant voice.

Balloon Boy opened his eyes. Everything was black, and he had no idea where he was. He turned around to face the voice when he saw something he had not wanted to see, but there he was.

His big brother. All his features were still the same, his shaggy brown hair, clear blue eyes, and black baseball cap he refused to take off.

Balloon Boy ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Where have you been?" asked his brother.

"I was about to ask you the same question,"

"I'm right here,"

"No you're not. You're dead,"

"So are you,"

"I have been doing just fine, until I started to think about you. Makes me all sad,"

"Same here,"

"There is something about Freddy that just… reminds me of you,"

His brother opened his mouth and started to say something, but before that, a horrid laugh has heard in the distance, and Balloon Boy lurched forward from where he had been lying.

Somewhere in the pizzeria, Freddy did that, too.


	10. Chapter 10- Conclusion

_Just as an FYI, this is the final chapter of The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. There really isn't much left to write, so this chapter really is just to tie up loose ends. What I'm trying to say is: this chapter is way shorter than the other chapters. Don't worry, I promise I'll write more FNAF stories for you guys. Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy!_

Weeks had passed since the team of old animatronics had "fixed" the Toys. They had been right, the Toys had barely noticed them since then.

Everyone now referred to Toy Foxy as the Mangle now. To everyone's glee, she had been dismantled by the kids in Kid's Cove.

It had been roughly a week since the place had been open. Until, The Puppet ran in with a newspaper and a shocked expression. "Guys! This newspaper says that the Toys, including us, will be scrapped and this restaurant will close down!

"Really?! What about us?" asked Chica, shocked.

The Puppet looked back at the newspaper and read the rest. "Old animatronics will be kept in hopes of being restored," he said slowly.

"Are ye serious?!" cried Foxy. "That's fantastic!"

The Puppet nodded slowly. "So, I guess this will be goodbye,"

By the end of the day, everyone had bid their farewells, and promised to someday see each other again. Balloon Boy's mind drifted back to the dream he had had the night before the grand opening. He slowly approached Freddy.

"…Freddy?"

"What is it?"

"When you were…alive, did you… have a little brother?"

"Actually, it's been a while since I remembered… but, I had a dream about him around a week ago,"

"Strange… so did I. But for me… it was about my big brother,"

"I miss him so much,"

"Me, too,"

"Anyway… I came to ask you… you seem so… familiar. You don't think-"

"-That I'm your big brother?"

"Yes,"

"I think you're right on-spot,"

Balloon Boy smiled and gave his reincarnated big brother a hug, before going to meet his friend. They waved farewell before they were separated.

Freddy opened his eyes as he looked out over the dining area of the restaurant. The story was just how he remembered it. Whenever he was feeling down, remembering the torturous times spent there, and how it was all worth it in the end really brightened him up.


End file.
